By George, A Muggle Slew a Dragon
by Godricgal
Summary: Remus tries to convince Tonks that St. George really did kill a dragon, and yes, he really was a Muggle…


**Author's Notes: This bunny bit a couple of weeks ago and refused to let go, so in the best interests of keeping all digits attached, I caved and wrote it. I've taken a few liberties with the story of St. George, here, the facts are essentially there, I've just mixed tales and blurred the lines of truth and myth. Many thanks to MrsTater for the last minute beta job. Happy St. George's Day!**

* * *

"A Muggle slew a dragon?" Tonks said, with a definite tone of scepticism in her voice. "Don't be ridiculous, Remus." She was sprawled in a high backed arm chair, legs dangling over the side. 

"I'm telling you, it's true." Remus replied, from his position on the couch.

"It takes more than one wizard to Stun a dragon. There's no way a Muggle could kill one before he got toasted and eaten for a mid-morning snack."

"The Muggles call him the Patron Saint of England."

"So you reckon the Muggles bloody know about this? Remus," she continued, her tone one of forced patience, as if addressing a child, "don't you think there'd be a bit of a problem if Muggles knew about dragons? All hell would break loose."

"The Muggles think he's a legend. Only Wizard folk know the truth; I believe it was a great scandal at the time."

"A scandal? Don't you rather think it would've been a teeny bit more than a scandal?" asked Tonks, holding her thumb and first finger an inch or so apart.

"Do you want the full story or not?" said Remus.

"Go on then."

"Right, well, I'll start from the beginning." Remus took a deep breath and began his tale. "St. George wasn't English, nor is it likely that he ever visited Great Britain. He was Born around 280 AD, and is thought to have been a Roman solider -- a fine soldier, valiant and virtuous, and well known for his strength; a leader, and well regarded by the Roman Emperor, Diocletian."

"Right," said Tonks, "scene set."

"Not quite," Remus replied, laughing inwardly at her obvious indecision over whether to believe him or not. "Diocletian ruled at a time of civil unrest, the result of which was a mass conversion to Christianity. In response, Diocletian redoubled efforts to force a swing back to Roman paganism and ordered that any individual who refused to renounce Christianity would lose his rights as a citizen or even his life."

"Bastard," Tonks observed.

"Indeed. St. George refused. He made an impassioned and logical speech to the Emperor and was imprisoned and tortured for his efforts, before being beheaded."

"Where's the bleeding dragon come in?"

"As St. George's story leaked out across the continent, and he became a symbol for loyalty and virtue. He is revered in many countries. After his death, his fellow soldiers, concerned for his reputation, began spreading the facts of his gallantry, including the dragon incident."

"But how _did _a Muggle slay a dragon?"

"I don't think we'll ever know, but it was verified by the Ministry of Magic in Cyrene -- now Libya. Of course, it sent Ministries all over the world into chaos, once the word spread. A summit was called and a plan of action decided.

"Exaggerated tales of his gallantry began popping up all over Europe, all the work of Ministries the world over, hoping to flood the public with tales too fanciful to believe, and thereby confining the story of the dragon to myth."

"Blimey, it's not a new thing that the Ministry's as slippery as a fish then."

Remus laughed. "During the Crusades, the Knights adopted St. George as their mascot, of sorts, leading to the commonly projected image of St. George wearing the Knight's breastplate, adorned with his symbol of the Cross. He was appointed as Patron Saint of England during the thirteenth Century."

"I'm still not convinced, you know," Tonks said, frowning at him.

"Don't they still cover this in History of Magic?"

"You actually listened in History of Magic lessons?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"Well someone had to take notes, didn't they?" Remus said, eyebrows arched.

"S'pose, though I just swotted before the exams. So you reckon if I go and look in a history book, this St. George fella will be in it?"

"I'm quite certain he would be," Remus replied. "Would you like to pop up to the library and have a look?"

"Nah," Tonks said, rising from her chair and walking towards him. Awkwardly, she placed a knee on either side of his thighs and climbed into his lap. "I've had enough of history for one day. I'm more interested in the here and now, at this point."

And as she leaned into kiss him, Remus couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Many thanks for taking the time to read this writer's little patriotic offering. To those who leave a few words, I offer the choice of Scholarly Remus who'll embellish you with historical tales, or Romantic Remus who's really more interested in what St. _Valentine_ is all about. ;)**


End file.
